bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Over Corellia
Over Corellia: On the planet of Corellia, a rebel base is monitoring activities above their planet. While this base has kept a relatively low profile in the war due to their location so close to the core, they report sensitive information about imperial fleet activity within their system and neighbouring planets. On a nav beacon they've sliced in order to monitor imperial travel, a familiar ship signal is recognized entering their space. The signature of this ship was transmitted to all rebel bases recently in order to keep tabs on this neutral ship's activities following recent events on Kashyyk, where the owner's of the craft were recently confronted regarding their movement of the planet's inhabitants to other systems for safety's sake. A YT-1300 light transport comes into the system with a halt and begins it's slow preparations to enter Corellia's atmosphere. --- Aboard the ship, it's pilot begins his preparations in the cockpit and activates the ship's communicator, hailing the planet's travel authorities for docking procedures. "This is YT 492727ZED requesting docking on Corellia's Capital Spaceport for refueling, please come in, over" "This is Capital spaceport, you are clear to dock at coordinates: 14,72C, vector 36.5., please report to the dockmaster upon landing for cargo inspection, over" "Fargo? He and I go way back, I'll be sure to see him when I get in, you tell him his buddy Han's comes to collect on that last game of Sabacc he owes me from." "Uh... please report to him, sir, over?" "You got it!" The pilot wheeled his chair around and headed towards his cargo hold. Upon arrival, a heated argument was underway between several members of his shipment and his co-pilot. To any passerby, "Shyriiwook" would sound like gargles, growls and grunts, but to Han Solo the wookie trade language came to him as fluently as Galactic Basic. "We have to go back, the elders would of wanted for us to take more with us. We cannot have our people be taken by the white metal people." "Our ship cannot hide more of our people, if we are stopped, they will tell about us." "You do not know what they do to us, we are cattle at the end of electric sticks that are worked until we fall." "I know much what they do to us and was prisoner until my friend here saved me." "That furless runt doesn't know us Chewbacca, doesn't know our people, what makes you think that he will even go back to our planet? He will run and flee when the white metal people come." "Because he is my friend and ..." As his copilot was about to speak on his behalf, Han interrupted him and spoke plainly in Gallactic Basic to his co-pilot, unable to vocalize "Shyriiwook", he always had his co-pilot translate for him. "You tell him Chewie, that I would risk my life for you if it came to it... that what the empire is doing to your people is wrong and that while I can't stop them myself, at least I can try and help others to rally against them." Chewbacca turned to his brethren and said: "My friend says that his life is same as wookie life, that he want to help us, even if it's not with fighting, he says he will go back to get more of our people, but he will bring you to safe place first" "You put too much trust in a hu-mang, Chewbacca!, he same as white metal people with no white metal." Suddenly, the ship's proximity alarms began to ring out with distress. "Chewie get your furry butt over here" Han yelled as he ran towards the cockpit. As they entered the cockpit, lights were glowing on several different consoles. Han turned on his communicator and sat down as out of the corner of his eye, a large gray object appeared at a distance outside of the glass. "Dammit a Star Destroyer, Chewie grab the con while I plot a course!" Over the comm: "This is the ISD Engager, you are carrying illegal cargo that is the distinct property of the Empire. Your ship is being commandeered, do not attempt to escape as this will be in direct viola... "Ah... violate this!" Han proclaimed, then switched off the comm. "Looks like we got ourselves a welcoming party Chewie, guess Fargo didn't want to caugh up the credits." Several of the wookies reared their heads into the cockpit to complain about the noise... "Tell em to get strapped in Chewie, and when I say go, Punch it!" After some mutterings from the wookie co-pilot, the others wandered off. "Let's get outta here!" just as Han finished his sentence, the ship suddenly buckled violently. The thrusters controls indicated side lateral movement instead of forward mometum and felt like the ship was out of their control. Chewbacca let out an confused groan. "I know I know, but we can't get out of this. I'll try to figure out an angle to get us out of this, get them all hidden in the secret compartments, there's no way I'm letting them take the Falcon!" --- --- Meanwhile, back on the Rebel base, a hologram of a man is projected on a conference room table, a couple of agents are standing around it communicating: "that's right Captain Antilles, an ISD, if you've got some trick up your sleeve, now's the time to show it." "It's a gamble, but we need him on our side! I'm in a nearby star system, I'll take the Sundered Heart and engage, just send word to our "friends in the Senate" that should I be unable to disable that tractor beam, that they should send a rescue fleet immediately, your communications array will reach home base!" "Will do!" The projection winks out. --- Several minutes later back on the Millenium Falcon, it's pilots are scambling to get geared up for an assault. "RAWRRRRRR!!!!" "Well, at least they gave us the courtesy of not blowing us up!" Suddenly, another proximity alert could be heard blaring from the cockpit. "That had better be Mothma's crones!" A Corellian Corvette winked into existence, just out of range of blasters on the opposite side of the transport. The communicator began to sound a different tone. Han switched to hear the hail. "Solo, this is Captain Raymund Antilles of the Sundered Heart, prepare to get your engines cooking, we're getting you out of there. Just as the message completed, the Corvette's laser cannons began to shoot at the ISD. It flew past the transport towards the hangar and lay down a spray. The deflector shield stopped every last bolt, however the corvette veered it's course just as the hangar bay slowly began to open. "I guess, there's our angle Chewie, when forward thrusters kick up again, activate the hyperdrive and we'll head for Duro." The corvette's forward mounted ion cannon shot a burst towards the tractor beam's generator, it passed through the shields and struck home. The Millenium Falcon thrusters shot it forward, several seconds later, it jumped into hyperspace immediately after a message was transmitted to the Sundered Heart. "We owe you one Antilles, meet us where the 2 banthas meet!" As waves of tie-fighters flooded out of the Star Destroyer, it's battery cannons fired upon the Corvette. "Evasive maneuvers, lieutenant, and you heard Captain Solo, get us to Duro!" The imperial Star Destroyer fired several proton torpedoes towards the corvette, but just as they were about to hit their target, the corvette jumped to hyperspace. --- --- Main Page / Cut Scenes